Songs of the Keyblader
by T. J. Nightshade
Summary: Kila was trapped in the world of Kingdom Hearts 10 years ago. And now, she's going to help Sora to find her friends. And to save Ventus, Terra, and Aqua from their fates. But, will she survive when she keeps singing whenever she feels a strong emotion?
1. Memory's Tears

_**Ch. 1: Memory's Tears**_

_**Hey, peoples! I'm T. J.!**_

_**Though you should know that.**_

_**But anyways, this is my third story, first one got deleted because I got tired with it, and I really don't care about people criticizing me. So, yeah.**_

_**My sis says I say "yeah" a lot. Do you think I do?**_

_**Rambling, anyways, this story was written with my sis checking all of it.**_

_**Heh-Heh. Stalker.**_

_**See? Right now she's reading it over my shoulder.**_

_**She says it's so she can check my mistakes and stuff.**_

_**Anyhoodle, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or else there would be someone with a sign saying "RANDOM GUY" going through the epic fight scenes.**_

_**That'd be hilarious. It's like David being attacked by a rabid Pikachu…**_

_**LAWL! I wish I could see that. But enough with the randomness.**_

_**Dedicated to the only game character I ever looked up to, the good Archmage, Warlic. May you rest in peace. Even if you were resurrected.**_

_**Song of the Chapter: The Churchyard by Voltaire**_

_A girl with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes was looking at a group of games in front of her. She was deciding which one to play, Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, 358/2 Days, or Coded. There was a loud knocking at the door. "Door's open!" she called out. The girl heard the door open and close, and then she felt hands cover her eyes and a voice saying, "Guess who!"__  
><em>_"Jaydon! What did I tell you about doing that!" she cried as she shoved his hands off her face and turned to face him._  
><em>The boy had black hair and also dark brown eyes, but his skin was much paler than the girl. "C'mon, Kila, you know you like it!" he teased her.<em>  
><em>She just huffed indignantly and asked, "Are Porsha and David here too?"<em>  
><em>"You thought we wouldn't show up, Kila! I can't believe you." came a mocking voice from behind Kila and Jaydon. They both turned to see who had spoken.<em>  
><em>Kila smiled. "Hey, Porsh." She said to another girl with brown frizzy hair, which was pulled up in a pony tail. Behind her was another boy who had wavy black hair with some gold streaks in it. His brown eyes were currently fixed on the screen of an ipod.<em>  
><em>"Hey, Roxas." Porsha replied.<em>  
><em>"C'mon, David, put that thing down already!" complained Jaydon to his best friend.<em>  
><em>Kila reached over and yanked the head phones out of David's ears. "Earth to David! Earth to David!" she yelled.<em>  
><em>Said boy looked up with a confused expression on his face. "Huh?"<em>  
><em>"Ah, well, at least we know it's still David." Porsha said.<em>  
><em>"What's that supposed to mean?"<em>  
><em>"It means you act like a zombie when you have that thing."<em>  
><em>"At least I didn't get mad at my dad's ps2." David said as a smile appeared on his face. "And gave it a name."<em>  
><em>"Hey, guys," Kila interrupted. "which hat do you like best?"<em>  
><em>Everyone turned to her. "What?"<em>  
><em>"Which hat do you like best?" she asked as she held up a black fedora and a hat that looked like a small black top hat.<em>  
><em>"That one." Porsha said as she pointed to the small top hat.<em>  
><em>"Same." called Jaydon from his seat on the rug.<em>  
><em>"Yup." said David as he sat down on the sofa.<em>  
><em>"'Kay. Thanks." said Kila as she put on the hat kind of slanted.<em>  
><em>"Sooo, what are you doing, Kila?" asked Jaydon as he looked down at all the games spread out on the ground.<em>  
><em>"Oh, I was-" there was a knock at the door. "Door's not locked!"<em>  
><em>It opened to show two girls. One had shoulder length caramel brown hair and brown eyes while the other girl had blonde hair that reached her ears. Her blue-green eyes looked around the room until they spotted Jaydon. Then they narrowed into slits.<em>  
><em>"Hey, Roxy!" called the girl with brown hair, completely oblivious to her companion.<em>  
><em>"What did I tell you about calling me 'Roxy'." grumbled Kila as she went to her friends. She pulled them both into hugs. "Anyways, Ri-Ri, we were just sitting around. Right, Luxy?"<em>  
><em>"Yep." called Porsha as she studied the games.<em>  
><em>"Hey, Amanda! Hey, Kaylien." said Jaydon as he avoided eye contact with Kaylien.<em>  
><em>"Hi." Amanda said as she wandered into the room.<em>  
><em>"Anyways, make yourself at home. I'm going to play Birth by Sleep-" Kila interrupted her self as she broke out into giggles with Porsha. A couple of seconds later and they managed to control them selves. "Okay, I'm going to play BBS," she avoided saying Birth by Sleep. "and you guys can watch if you want."<em>  
><em>"Sure!" they all said.<em>  
><em>"Okay, wait up." Then she went to grab some sodas.<em>  
><em>Suddenly, she heard screaming in the next room and sounds like something swishing through the air. The only things that she knew that made those sounds were Unversed.<em>  
>"AAHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up.<br>I looked around the room frantically. Okay, no Unversed. It was just a dream. The Unversed couldn't exist anymore. Vanitas was dead. Xehanort was gone. The Master was dead. Aqua was trapped in the realm of darkness. Terra was somewhere I couldn't even begin to think about. And Ven was gone too.  
>I felt the tears well up in my eyes. All those memories were too painful. I had to keep going. And today was the day. The day that the Heartless would take over Destiny Islands.<br>It was ten years since me and my friends were somehow sucked into the world of Kingdom Hearts. We had helped Ventus defeat Vanitas. But I had lost my friends after that. Then I had trained under Master Yen Sid. And ended up having a small singing problem. But it was okay.  
>I summoned both the Dawn of Hearts and the Mockingjay. I felt comfort from holding the Keyblades. I remembered the day that Master Eraqus helped me name them. He did so much for me, and I failed to save him from Terra.<br>The Master was like a father to me. He told me once that I was like a daughter to him. He had cared so much about my well being.  
>Okay, stop. I had to get to the beach in time to help them.<br>Sora, Riku, and Kairi.  
>The new Keyblade Wielders.<br>I put on my small top hat. I have had that hat for ten years. It was still as good new. I was wearing a shirt that looked exactly like Aqua's, except that it was black and dark blue, instead of blue and light pink. My pants were like Ventus's except that they were a bit baggier.  
>I touched the small button that would summon up my armor. I hadn't used it since the Keyblade War.<br>I walked to the door and opened it and walked out into the beach.  
>I looked about for the raft that they were building. I quickly spotted it and a boy around my age lying on the sand.<br>His brown spiky hair was flattened against the ground and his hands flailing around. As if he was fighting off Heartless.  
>"What Jaydon would give to meet him." I whispered.<br>Soon, a girl with red hair approached the boy. She was wearing a white tank top and a pale purple skirt.

The boy quickly awakened. I could tell that the red headed girl had startled him.  
>Then, I began hearing bits and pieces of their conversation. They reminded me so much of Ven and Aqua.<br>Soon I heard the familiar music start playing out of nowhere.  
>Yen Sid had said that songs would start playing when I am feeling a strong emotion.<br>Thanks, Master. That helps a lot.  
><em>"A bell in a churchyard<em>  
><em>It yells for me to begin<em>  
><em>And my hands they tremble and shake<em>  
><em>While a chill burrows under my skin<em>  
><em>It rains in the valley<em>  
><em>It rains from the sky<em>  
><em>And it's raining deep inside my soul,<em>  
><em>And it pours up and out of my eyes<em>  
><em>Not long ago, you were here in my arms,<em>  
><em>And I swore I would protect you from harm.<em>  
><em>Now here we are.<em>  
><em>On this hill, 'neath the tree at the churchyard at dawn."<em>  
>While the music was playing and my voice coming out of nowhere, both kids were looking for the source of the sound.<br>_"How could we've fallen so far?_  
><em>The earth is a blood-red clay,<em>  
><em>That cakes to my heels.<em>  
><em>And the spade grows heavy as lead,<em>  
><em>But my heart is heavier still.<em>  
><em>In a bow, there's a raven<em>  
><em>And his eyes fix me with a stare.<em>  
><em>Then he turns and screams at the sky.<em>  
><em>And it burns, like the truth in my ears.<em>  
><em>Not long ago, you were here in my arms,<em>  
><em>And I swore I would protect you from harm.<em>  
><em>Now here we are,<em>  
><em>On this hill, 'neath the tree<em>  
><em>In the Churchyard at dusk.<em>  
><em>How could we've fallen so far?"<em>  
>I saw a silver haired boy, who seemed a little older than the others, join them in their search for the sound.<br>_"__No one should fine out how it feels,_  
><em>Standing here, hoping and praying<em>  
><em>You'll awake from this awful ordeal.<em>  
><em>No one should find out what it's like,<em>  
><em>Standing here, digging a hole in which to bury<em>  
><em>Your child and your wife.<em>  
><em>When they are finished,<em>  
><em>They look like wounds on a hill.<em>  
><em>Two graves, that lay side by side,<em>  
><em>For my life, and my lover to fill.<em>  
><em>No one should find out how it feels,<em>  
><em>Standing here, hoping and praying<em>  
><em>You'll awake from this awful ordeal.<em>  
><em>No one should find out what it's like,<em>  
><em>Standing here, not having the means<em>  
><em>To buy the medicine to save their lives."<em>  
>When I finished the song, I sank down to my knees. Then felt the tears start cascading down my face.<br>I heard the foliage in front of me being pulled away to reveal me.  
>"Uhh... Guys! You have to see this!" I heard a voice call.<br>"Umm," It was the same voice, clearly unsure of how to approach. "My name's Sora."  
>"Kila," I whimpered. "I'm sorry if the music scared you."<br>I figured the sad music had startled him.  
>"Oh, it was you?"<br>I nodded, and then looked up to see a face framed by brown spikes near my own.  
>"Hey, Sora," I looked up to see the silver haired boy from when I was singing. I quickly recognized him as Riku.<br>Ten years and still remembered all the characters and their faces and voices.  
>"Who's this?" he asked.<br>Only then did I realize, Amanda was right when she said her namesake kinda looked like a monkey.  
>Sora turned to him. "Her name's Kila," then he looked back at me. "Right?"<br>I nodded. Then I quickly rubbed my eyes, trying to dry the tears.  
>"Well, come on, Sora. We have to finish the raft, remember?"<br>"Right."  
>As Sora got up, I quickly grabbed his hand. "You're building a raft? Like, to go to other worlds?"<br>He looked at my hand clutching his, and then looked at me. "Yeah, why?"  
>Even though I knew that the Heartless would take over tonight, I had to help them.<br>"Because I've wanted to go back to my original world." I said, knowing that it would spark the boy's interest.  
>"You're from another world?" scoffed Riku.<br>I growled deep in my throat. Hopefully, Riku wouldn't die before Kingdom Hearts II happened.  
>"Yes," I said, while rolling my eyes. "It was called 'The Land of Departure'."<br>"'The Land of Departure'?" asked Sora, his excitement clearly showed.  
>I nodded. "I had trained under the great Master Eraqus."<br>"Whatever, come on, Sora. We have to finish the raft." Riku said.  
>"Oh, then I'll come with you!" I quickly said. "I can help."<br>"Sure!" Sora said before Riku could respond.  
>I quickly got up and dusted off my pants and strode into the open.<p>

I had to find my friends. But, after I finally leave Destiny Islands. Then, I could search.

And I had a feeling I knew where they were.

**Okay, tell me what you think, and if you like or not!**

**I know, an author letting you write flames, IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!**

**Or not. But, no one ever really likes flames so yeah…**

**Sooo… REVIEW!**

**I mean, like, it's not that hard. Just click that little button down there and tell me what you think.**

**Do it, you know you want to…**


	2. Lost Friends

**Ch. 2: Lost Friends**

**HEYA! It's your favorite author again!**

**No, actually it's not. I'm her evil clone and T. J. will die unless you people do as I say.**

**Or I might be a creepy stalker that's stalking you right now.**

**Or I could be that girl that lives across the street from your house. Or… I COULD BE YOU!**

**No, I can't be you, or you would know who I am.**

**Or something like that.**

**Yeahh…**

**EVIL MONKEY!**

**Heh. I love the Evil Monkey show. Don't you?**

'**Cause you better.**

**Or else… G. I. R. won't like you.**

**That's my sister in the background telling me to stop with the randomness.**

**But I think its fun.**

**And it pays me well.**

**I know, I get paid to write this story while you guys get zip.**

**Nothing.**

**Nada.**

**Zilch.**

… **I just ran out of ideas for that.**

**And, I don't actually get paid to write this story.**

**I get paid to ruin kid's dreams.**

**It's fun.**

**Because…**

"**I'm the fly in your soup,**

**I'm the pebble in your shoe,**

**I'm the pea beneath you bed,**

**I'm the bump on every head!**

**I'm the peel, on which you slip,**

**I'm the pin in every hip,**

**I'm the thorn in your side,**

**Makes you wriggle and writhe!"**

**Fast-forward a bit to my favorite part…**

"**I'm the fear that keeps you awake!**

**I'm the shadows on the wall!**

**I'm the monsters they become!**

**I'm the nightmare in your skull!**

**I'm the dagger in you back!**

**An extra turn upon the rack!**

**I'm the whimpering of your heart!**

**A stabbing pain, a sudden start!"**

**Ah, that's fun to sing.**

**Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or else Voltaire would show up and beat up Riku.**

**Because he's that epic.**

**Song of the Chapter: "Here Comes the Sun" by "The Beatles"**

**Dedicated to the crazy Archmage that helped me through some pretty tough times, Cysero.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Okay, so gathering things like mushrooms, seagull's eggs, and water while being questioned by a kid who should 10 years younger than me. Except for that spell I had asked Master Yen Sid to cast, so I'd be the same age as Sora.  
>Why? I don't know. I just know I may strangle this kid if he gets even more annoying.<br>Who would I kill first, Sora or Riku?  
>Maybe Riku...<br>"I'm sorry, what?" I asked when I realized Sora was looking at me like he expected an answer.  
>"I asked why you were singing."<br>Because of a spell I had accidentally messed around with. "Oh, because I was kinda feeling sad."  
>"Huh? You were singing 'because you were kinda feeling sad'?" he asked while shaking his head.<br>Kid, you would too if you had a master like Yen Sid for 10 years. "What's wrong with that?"  
>"I don't know. It's just weird."<br>"Oh please, if you wanted to see weird, you should have been there when I accidentally fell on top of Ventus." I said grinning at the memory.  
>It had ended awkwardly.<br>"Who's Ventus?" asked Sora.  
>I swore loudly and hit my head on a nearby palm tree.<br>Then, a bird egg fell out and landed on my head.  
><em>SPLAT!<em>  
>That led to more swearing and a laughing Sora.<br>"Okay..." Sora said as he managed to stop laughing. "Who's Ventus?"  
>I sighed as I managed to get the last traces of bird egg out of my hair.<br>This was one persistent kid.  
>"Ventus was a good friend." I finally said.<br>Sora nodded as if he understood. "What did he look like?"  
>In response I held out my hand and focused my energy.<br>Soon, there was a holographic Ventus on my palm.  
>"COOL!" he exclaimed.<br>I grinned at the kid's excitement.  
>"That," I said. "is Ventus."<br>Then I closing my fist and dismissing the hologram.  
>Then he looked at me with wide dark blue eyes. "How did you do that?"<br>I shrugged. "Picked up a few tricks along the years."  
>"Oh, okay." he said, still grinning. "Do you want to go back to Kairi and Riku?"<br>"Sure."  
>"Follow me!" he cried as he ran off to the beach.<br>I quickly followed him, and soon I had caught up and was actually starting to get in front of him.  
>"How do you do that?" he cried.<br>"Training!" I yelled over my shoulder.  
>If this was a race, I would have beaten the kid.<br>But I could never really beat Aqua in the races...  
>"WHOA!" I yelled as I ran into a certain silver haired boy.<br>"What the-!"  
>I landed on top of him and was stunned for a few seconds.<br>"OH! RIKU!" I yelped as I jumped off of him.  
>"Amanda would kill me if she saw me." I muttered.<br>"Excuse me! You knocked me over! At least help me up!" yelled a very ticked off Riku.  
>I sighed and offered my hand to the boy, only to pull back at the last second. "PSYCHE!"<br>"UGH!" he yelled. Wow. This kid yells a lot. "Do you always do that?" he demanded.  
>I thought about it. "Sometimes." I responded.<br>He got up on his knees, with plenty of grunts.  
>"Hey, guys!" Sora yelled as he appeared from the foliage.<br>"Sora!" I called. "You missed it! I fell on top Riku, and then I pranked him!" I called out proudly.  
>"Really?" he asked.<br>Surprising what hanging out with crazy people will do to you.  
>"Anyways," Riku interrupted. "what do you want to name the raft?"<br>"I don't know." Sora responded.  
>"How about 'Wayward Wind'?" I asked.<br>"Yeah!" Sora said.  
>"How about the usual?" asked Riku.<br>"Are you guys at it again?" asked Kairi.  
>Creepy girl, I didn't even see her coming.<br>After she explained the rules to me, she quickly said, "Get ready, get set... GO!"  
>"COME ON, SORA!" I cheered on the boy, because I was not about to be cheering for Riku.<br>Annoying silver headed Keyblade Wielder...  
>The sound of shoes skidding on sand brought me back to the world.<br>Of course, Riku had won the race.  
>And so the raft was going to be named something that I cannot remember because I was spacing out.<p>

...

"Hey, Sora!" I yelled to said boy.  
>He was walking along the dock talking to Riku.<br>And holding a star shaped fruit that was a Paopu fruit.  
>I watched as he threw the fruit into the water, and chased after Riku.<br>"Whoa, there!" I said as I grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around to face me.  
>"What?" he asked me.<br>I shrugged. "I don't know."  
>"Then why'd you grab me?"<br>Because I'm scared of losing you the same way I lost Ventus and rest of them. "Mind if I come over to your house tonight?" I quickly asked.  
>"Sure." he responded.<br>I grinned and asked, "Race you there?"  
>"You're on!" he said as he ran off.<br>I smiled and took off after him.

...

"Wow, Sora." I said when I sat down on his bed. "You're room is really messy."  
>His face turned red from embarrassment.<br>"But, mine is even messier." I said as I recalled my old room.  
>"Really?" he asked.<br>I smiled and nodded, completely ignoring the booms of thunder that Sora had yet to notice.  
>"The Master used to say he could send in Terra and never see him again." I said while giggling over the memory.<br>"Wow!" Sora said. "It was tha- THE RAFT!"  
>Now you notice, Sora.<br>He pulled open the window and prepared to jump out.  
>"Sora, wait!" I screeched as I put on my hat.<br>But he was already gone.  
>So I did the only thing that came to mind.<br>I jumped out.  
>Looking about the dark beach I spotted strange black creatures coming my way.<br>"Heartless." I growled.  
>Quickly, Mockingjay and Dawn of Hearts appeared in my hands.<br>I swung the Keyblades at any Shadows that came nearby.  
>And when I finally caught up to Sora, he was standing in front of a Nightside.<br>I swore loudly at the Nightside and swung both Keyblades.  
>"Sora!" I yelled. "Take out the shadows while I tend to this!"<br>He nodded and swung his Kingdom Key at an unfortunate Shadow.  
>I cast every spell I knew at the Nightside and used Cura to keep me and Sora alive.<br>I mean, who doesn't use Cura?  
>And soon, the Nightside was defeated, but the huge vortex above our heads was getting stronger.<br>Sora and I grabbed hold on a bit of wood I had spotted.  
>Soon, my fingers losing purchase on the wood.<br>"AAHHHHH!" I screamed as I lost grip on the wood and I saw Sora had as well.  
>We were both sucked into the vortex.<br>Then, it was darkness.

...

I felt a tongue lick my face.  
>"Stop it." I muttered. "Lemme go back to sleep."<br>But, the tongue persisted I wake up.

"Ugh, fine." I grumbled as I opened my eyes to see a yellow dog's snout near my face.

"PLUTO?" I yelled. I remembered the dog from the games and when King Mickey would sometimes visit Master Yen Sid.

The dog wagged his tail at the mention of his name, then turned around the corner and ran off.

"Hey!" I called. "Wait up!"

I turned to the boy sitting next to me.

"Lazy bum," I muttered as I poked his arm. "Sora, wake up!"

He opened his blue eyes a bit and groaned.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled into his ear.

He yelped as he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Good to know you're not dead." I said cheerfully.

His eyes widened. "Was it a dream?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Where are we?" he questioned as he got up to look at our surroundings.

"In another world?" I asked, though I knew which world. "Come on, I've been here before."

I have, actually. Like four times. Okay, maybe three. No I've never been here, only when I played Kingdom Hearts I.

I walked out to the shop I knew Cid would be in.

"You sure about this?" Sora asked nervously.

No, I'm going to lead you to your death so I can say, "I told you so" when you die.

But, I nodded, and pushed open the door.

Okay, you know in the game how Sora pushes the door open like it's nothing?

LIES! The door was HEAVY!

"Hello, how can I help y- oh. It's just a bunch of kids." Said a very familiar character.

The man had blonde hair and was wearing a white shirt and blue pants with a HUGE belt over his waist.

"Hey!" I said indignantly.

"We're not kids!" chimed in Sora as we approached the table the man was behind. "And the name's Sora."

"And Kila." I added in.

He looked at me closely, as if he might have seen me somewhere.

But, then again, Merlin might have told him.

Or not.

I mean, they don't really get along...

I snapped back into reality as Sora began telling Cid about our strange journey from Destiny Islands to here.

During the story Sora found out that we were in Traverse Town, and the man's name was Cid.

"Well," Cid said after Sora finished. "This isn't your Destiny Islands, but I'll keep an eye on you two, yeah?"

"Okay." I said before Sora could respond.

I led Sora out the heavy doors that Square Enix had lied about.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Second District." I responded.

I remembered Jaydon saying something about the word 'second' the last time I saw him.

Ten years of almost complete solitude.

Does that count as being anti-social?

I pushed open both doors that Square Enix had also lied about.

I mean, really, Square Enix? Really?

The instant we both stepped into the Second District, someone burst out of a building with a look of absolute terror on their face.

Their Heart floated out, and we watched in horror as it turned into a Heartless that looked like a small toy soldier.

The Heartless quickly disappeared in a burst of shadow, and the victim's body was nowhere to be found.

"Darn," I heard a voice say. "almost had it."

Then the speaker stepped into view and I gaped at them.

This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

I had lost them, but here he was.

Looking the same from when I last saw him.

"Kila?" he asked, clearly as surprised as I was.

All I could do was nod.

Then he ran towards me and wrapped me up in one of those hugs he has never given anyone, unless he's super happy.

Jaydon.

I heard music playing and smiled.

This was a mood for 'Here Comes the Sun'.

_"Here comes the sun,_

_Here comes the sun, and I say,_

_'It's all right.'"_

I grinned even more as Jaydon joined me in singing.

_"Little darling,_

_It's been a long, cold lonely winter._

_Little darling,_

_It feels like years since it's been here._

_Here comes the sun,_

_Here it comes the sun, and I say,_

_'It's all right.'_

_Little darling,_

_The smiles returning to the faces._

_Little darling,_

_It seems like years since it's been here._

_Here comes the sun,_

_Here comes the sun, and I say,_

_'It's all right.'_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes._

_Little darling,_

_I feel that ice is slowly melting._

_Little darling,_

_It seems like years since it's been clear._

_Here comes the sun,_

_Here comes the sun, and I say,_

_'It's all right.'_

_Here comes the sun,_

_Here comes the sun._

_It's all right,_

_It's all right."_

Then I felt him let go of me after the music faded.

"Sorry," I apologized. "songs play when I feel a strong emotion."

His pale face was brightened up with a grin. "Then I guess you were happy."

I nodded.

"Erm..."

I swore in my head, we had forgotten about Sora!

Jaydon turned to him and offered out his hand. "I'm Jaydon, one of Kila's friends."

Sora took it as he looked Jaydon up and down. "Sora."

"Come on, guys." I interrupted. "Squall is probably waiting." I whispered to Jaydon.

"Haven't met him?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Oooh..."

He understood.

"Mind helping me?" asked Sora as pushed the doors.

Jaydon and I pushed the doors that Square Enix had lied to obsessive gamers all over the world open, and then we strode out in front of the shop Cid ran.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Of course, Squall.

His voice is just so emo.

"Who are you?" both Jaydon and Sora said in unison.

I merely summoned both of my Keyblades and prepared for a fight.

"And they'll keep on coming at you." the voice continued.

Jaydon summoned up his Keyblade, Rage of Kingdom Hearts, and got into a battle stance.

Like the Master had shown us all those years ago.

Sora already had his Kingdom Key in his hand.

"As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." he had already come into view and he pointed at us while he spoke.

I recognized those shoes, pants, shirt, jacket, hair, scar, and Gunblade anywhere.

He lowered his hand. "But why?" he asked, mostly to himself. "Why would it choose kids like you?"

"Hey!" Sora said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." he said. "Now, let's see those Keyblades." And he reached out a gloved hand to us as he approached.

"What!" I cried.

"There's no way you're getting this!" Sora called out.

Nice move, Sora. Now, Leon gets to completely beat us up.

"All right," he responded coolly. "then have it your way." He hefted his Gunblade over his shoulder.

Leon, are you like some Burger King Sponcer? I mean with the "Have it your way" thing.

And, yeah.

Then he swung his Gunblade at the air and the battle begun.

"Fire!" I yelled aiming Dawn of Hearts at Leon, while Mockingjay lay at my side.

The spell missed him as he ducked, then walked toward us.

Ugh, middle of a battle and he still walked with swag.

How do you do that?

But, I swung both Keyblades when he gotten within range, but still missed.

"Freeze!" I shouted as I hit him with a Blizzard spell.

But he easily shook that off and swung his sword at me.

I quickly danced out of the way, but still got a scratch on my arm.

"Cure!" Jaydon said as he cast the healing spell on me.

The scratch stopped bleeding and the skin and tissue came back together again.

"Jaydon," I called out. "Armor!"

He blocked a blow from Leon and nodded.

I pushed the button and one flash of light later, my old armor was on.

It looked precisely like Ventus's, while Jaydon's looked like Ven's and Terra's combined.

I swung with all my might at Leon, and managed to land a blow.

Soon, we managed to drive Leon to his knees.

Now... you're... gonna," Sora stumbled back a few feet. "...you're gonna..."

He fell back, knocked out cold.

Can't say I blamed him. A nap seemed like a good thing right now.

I looked around to see that Sora wasn't the only one dead to the world, Jaydon had also fainted from exhaustion.

But, I wasn't about to give in to fatigue.

I shakily got into the battle stance again when a voice said, "Aw, you're slipping, Leon."

I snarled like a feral animal at the voice.

Leon had already risen to his feet and the speaker came into view.

It was a girl with short black hair and wearing a small shirt and shorts.

"I went easy on him."

"EASY!" I screeched. "It seemed like you wanted to kill us!"

They turned to me at the sound of my voice.

"If I wanted you dead, you would be." Leon said in that weird emo voice of his.

"Have you fought Vanitas before?" I spat.

They looked confused at the name "Vanitas".

"Didn't think so. I fought him and defeated him." I began to ramble as I felt fatigue taking over. "I was trained by the great Master Eraqus and I trained under the great Yen Sid!" my voice started becoming shrill. "I had fought millions of Heartless, Nobodies, and people! I helped train Heracles 10 years ago!" I paused for breath. "I had taken out hundreds of Unversed, yet you say you can kill me?" I stumbled.

"You can't... kill... me." Then I fell on my back and felt the blackness cover my vision.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sooo how did you like it?

Oh, and the reason Riku may not stick around for Kingdom Hearts II, is because he may annoy Kila to insanity.

Then he shall be no more.

No more…

Wait… you're still here?

What are you doing, looking at the screen?

CLICK THE BUTTON DOWN THERE!

\/

You can click it; it's not going to bite.

If it did, you can tell me and then, I'll laugh so hard.

And say one word.

…

KARMA!

… Did I point out the review button with the arrow?

I hope I did.

Anyhoodle, REVIEW!

OR ELSE SUFFER THE WRATH OF MR. FLUFFYKINS!


	3. Sadness Haunting

**Ch. 3: Sadness Haunting**

**HEEEY! IT'S SUMMER!**

**YES! *Dances in happiness***

**But, I just went to my graduation and my friends are all like, "OMG! YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS!" or, "IT'S SOOOO CUTE!"**

**That's what I have to deal with.**

**What was funny when Porsha said something and yeah. It went like this:**

**Porsha: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! *Sobs***

**Me: Who are you, my mom?**

**Porsha: YES.**

**Me: O.o**

…

**That's how it went.**

**It's funny, because now, I'm Porsha's new daughter.**

**Yeahh…**

**I do say yeah a lot.**

**Lol.**

**Have you ever seen "Demyx Time"?**

**You should if you haven't.**

**KENNEDY'S DAD LOOKS LIKE CEE LO GREEN!**

**And that was your daily dose of Randomness.**

**The Doctor said you need it regularly.**

**OR YOU DIE!**

**So take it, even if you don't want it.**

**Oh, and I promise I won't kill Riku.**

**Amanda would kill me and Roxas.**

**Here's what I've dubbed my friends:**

**Amanda: Riku (or Ri-Ri)**

**Kaylien:**** Kairi**

**Tyler: Zexion**

**Diana: Demyx (or Dem-Dems, Demy, and Dem)**

**R J: Vanitas {don't ask, Amanda said he was evil on the inside}**

**India: Xion**

**David: Saïx (or Saïx Puppy...)**

**Porsha: Luxord (or Luxy)**

**Cohen: Marluxia (or Mar-Mar, and Marly)**

**And I think that's it.**

**But my sis is dubbed Axel, my brother is Sora, and I'm Roxas!**

**But Amanda calls me Roxy…**

**Grrr.**

**Okay, Axel says I'm taking forever with the Author's Note, so I'll make this quick.**

'**Cause I don't wanna get burned.**

**She's growling, better hurry.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, unless I start saving up a buck every day.**

**Or second.**

**Songs of the Chapter: "Haunted" by Kelly Clarkson and "Frontline" by "Pillar"**

**Dedicated to the awesome, crazy, funny, and suicidal Paladin, Artix.**

**You had it coming; I've known you for awhile.**

**You also helped me through the Storm War. So this is a way to show my thanks.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_Hey, Master!" called out a girl to a man who was walking ahead her._

_He stopped and waited for the grinning girl to catch up._

"_Can I keep on training?" she asked._

_The man had black hair tinted with gray, and warm brown eyes, and a tanned face covered with scars that turned to look at the girl._

"_We trained 10 minutes ago!" He exclaimed._

"_But still!" she whined._

"_Did anyone tell you that you are rather obsessive about training?" he asked while a smile appeared on his face._

"_Yeah," she responded. "but, I wanna be the best Keyblader out there!"_

_The man smiled as he heard the last part. He had clearly heard it before._

"_Kila, I have no doubt that you will be a great Keyblader one day."_

_She looked up at him. "Did you know that I kinda look up at you like a father?" she asked shyly._

"_More than Terra?" he teased._

_The young apprentice had been seen talking and sparring with the older apprentice._

"_Terra's more like a friend." She responded._

"_Well, did you know you are like the daughter I never had?" he asked._

_In response the girl wrapped her arms around him in a hug._

"_You're the best Master I could ever ask for."_

I opened my eyes.

The room was blurry and spinning for a couple of seconds, until I managed to control my nausea.

"WHERE AM I!" I yelled when I realized I wasn't somewhere I recognized.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I shouted as I ran for the door, and threw myself at it.

Amanda was right when she said I can freak out easily.

I tried open the door, but found that it was locked.

"Like a lock could keep me in." I laughed as I summoned Mockingjay.

I pointed it at the door knob, saw a small beam of light go from the tip of the Keyblade into the lock, heard a click, and smiled as I opened the door.

My head peeked out and looked down the left side of the hall, then turned to the right side.

"Ohhh." I muttered, because I knew I was in trouble.

"Yeah." he said.

It was Leon, the same shaggy brown hair, the same scar, the same "I-don't-care-about-anyone-else-except-for-myself" look about him.

"When?" I asked.

"When what?" he asked. "When were you knocked out? Or, when did we know you were awake?"

"When did you know I was awake?" I muttered, mentally kicking myself.

"When your Keyblade disappeared."

I cursed. Of course they would take away our weapons.

"Where are my friends?" I asked while trying to look as if I would see them.

"They haven't woken up yet." He responded.

Oh, yes. Because that answers all my questions.

"Where are they?" I said with a little more force behind my words.

"You're in no state to start threatening me."

He had a point there.

"Would your Master approve of it?" he prodded.

My head snapped up at the mention of my Masters.

"Probably not." I muttered so low that he wouldn't hear it.

"What?"

He knew he had cornered me.

"Probably not." I said only a tad louder.

"Excuse me?"

Probably not!" I yelled at him as I turned and ran.

As I ran, I heard him behind me, gaining.

"But I can't ask him, because he's dead!" I spat at him.

I felt my legs buckle from holding my weight, with barely any rest.

I fell on the floor, sobbing.

I felt his hands on back, "Get up." He ordered as he tried to hoist me up.

"No." I murmured.

"Get up."

But this time, the voice sounded like Master Eraqus.

I got to my feet, and stumbled in direction of the room where I thought they were in.

"Mind if I help you?" Leon asked quietly.

He sounded as if he felt something similar to how I was feeling right now.

"It's okay." I whimpered.

He helped me cross the hallway and in front of a door.

"One of your friends are in here." His voice came from above my head.

I nodded, still dazed from hearing my Master's voice after 10 years.

As if it had a mind of its own, my hand reached forward and grasped the door knob and turned it.

Inside, I saw Sora lying on a bed, peacefully asleep.

I heard the door shut behind me.

I sat on the edge of the bed and heard music playing.

There was only a limited amount that I could hold back the song.

"_Louder, louder,_

_The voices in my head,_

_Whispers taunting,_

_All the things you said._

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here._

_Time._

_In the blink of an eye._

_You held my hand, you held me tight._

_Now you're gone,_

_And I'm still crying._

_Shocked, broken,_

_I'm dying inside._

_Where are you?_

_I need you!_

_Don't leave me here on my own,_

_Speak to me,_

_Be near me._

_I can't survive, unless I know you're with me."_

I felt the tears come down my face, this song had only a fraction of all the pain, loss, misery, and sadness I was feeling.

"_Shadows linger, _

_Only to my eye._

_I see you, I feel you,_

_Don't leave my side._

_It's not fair,_

_Just when I found my world,_

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out you heart._

_I miss you, you hurt me,_

_You left with a smile._

_Mistaken, you sadness,_

_Was hiding inside._

_Now all that's left_

_Are the pieces to find._

_The mystery you kept,_

_The soul behind a guise._

_Oh, you were smiling._

_Where are you?_

_I need you!_

_Don't leave me here on my own,_

_Speak to me,_

_Be near me,_

_I can't survive, unless I know you're with me._

_Why did you go?_

_All these questions run through my mind._

_I wish I couldn't feel at all._

_Let me be numb!_

_I'm starting to fall!_

_Where are you?_

_I need you!_

_Don't leave me here on my own,_

_Speak to me,_

_Be near me,_

_I can't survive, unless I know you're with me._

_Where are you?_

_Where are you?_

_You were smiling._

_You were smiling._

_You were smiling."_

I let my voice fade, after the last lyric.

Silently, I started sobbing.

"_Hey, Jaydon!" called a girl._

_The boy turned around at the mention of his name._

_She raced up to where the boy was waiting for her._

"_Wanna spar?" she asked brightly._

_The boy groaned, as if he had been beaten by her many times._

"_Why me? Can't you ask David or Porsha or even Terra, instead?"_

"_I don't know. But, I'll ask Terra."_

_She began running along to search for someone._

"Kila? Wake up."

"Ugh, five more minutes." I groaned.

"No really, wake up."

"Tell the Master that I'm gonna late for breakfast!" I snapped.

"The Master?"

"Yes. Master Eraqus. Now leave me alone, Ven."

"I'm not Ven."

"Fine Terra, David, Jaydon. Whoever you are, leave me alone!"

"It's me, Sora."

My eyes snapped open. "Oh."

He was staring down at me, and behind him I could see Leon and Yuffie also looking at me.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I asked. I usually get mad when people wake me up from naps, and it's usually Terra.

"Well, you kept saying something about Aqua, Terra, and Ven. And about sparring."

"I was having a dream, okay!" I snapped.

"About sparring?" interrupted Leon.

I fiddled with the badge that resembled a heart. "You would too, if you've been sparring for 10 years."

"There's no way you could be sparring at 4 years old." He pointed out. "Unless you were 14 for 10 years."

I didn't respond. Because I _was_ 14 for 10 years.

"Anyways, they were talking to me about Keyblade." Sora said.

"I already had a lecture about the Keyblade and its uses, and how 'I should respect other Keybladers' and about how 'being a Keyblade's chosen one, I must keep the balance between Light and Darkness'." I quickly dismissed the memory of Master Eraqus giving a lecture about the Keyblade.

"Okay, it seems that you know a lot about the Keyblade," Leon said. "You're welcome to go see your other friend."

I nodded at him, hoping that he doesn't remember that little thing.

"I'll be back in a little while." I said to no one in particular.

I crossed the room and walked out to the hallway.

I felt warm hands clamp over my eyes from behind.

"Guess who!" came a voice next to my ear.

"You haven't done that in 10 years, Jaydon."

The hands came off my eyes and spun me around.

"I saw the room that they're in." he told me.

"They saw you?" I was curious.

"Yeah, and they still remember."

"Should we go see them?" I kinda wanted his opinion on the matter.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter; we'll still see them later."

"Let's go back in with Sora and the others." I decided.

"Okay." he agreed.

I opened the door, and we both walked in.

"What about my home? My island! Riku. Kairi." asked Sora.

"Did you already scare him by telling him about the Keyblade?" I asked Leon.

"We might of." He responded.

I turned to Sora, "What happens to a world after it was taken over by the Heartless is unknown. Your island might as well be gone forever."

I know, not very optimistic. I usually think on the negative side of something.

Jaydon pinched my arm. "Come on, Sora! It's still possible for a world to be restored."

The younger Keyblade Wielder brightened up a bit.

"Hey," Yuffie interrupted. "I've heard that the Keyblade can open any lock. Try it next time you find one!"

It can unlock any lock, Yuffie. It can also cause major headaches if blows to the head are applied.

"Okay." I responded.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you," Came Leon's voice from where he was leaning against the door. "You'd best prepare yourself."

"'Prepare myself'?" echoed Sora, clearly confused.

"To fight for your life." Leon answered. "Are you ready?"

Sora nodded.

Leon turned to Yuffie. "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

"LEON!" she yelled as she pointed to a corner of the room where a small vortex opened to reveal the soldier Heartless from the Second District.

"Yuffie, go!" commanded Leon.

She ran to the door, and threw it open.

As it hit the wall, I heard a small yell, as if Donald were just hit by a flying door.

"Guys, let's go!" he said as he swung his Gunblade.

The soldier flew from the room, and Leon jumped from the window, with Sora, Jaydon, and me in tow.

When we landed hard on the ground, Leon said, "Don't bother with the small fry, find the leader!" then he ran off.

"I say we listen to him." I said as I summoned Dawn of Hearts and Mockingjay in a flash of light.

"Good idea." Jaydon already had Rage of Kingdom Hearts in his hand.

I sliced the nearest Heartless, and ran along.

After running until even I could only walk, and killing more soldiers, we finally ran into Leon.

"The First District is secure. If you run into trouble, come back here."

We ran, or mostly walked, into the Second District, where we were quickly encountered by Heartless.

"Ugh. I really hate soldiers now." I grumbled as a Heartless disappeared into a vortex of darkness.

…

"Come on, the Second District is clear. It's on to the Third District we go!" Jaydon said as he tried to open the doors.

I sighed and went over to help him.

…

"Come on!" I yelled as ran the spot where I knew where we would probably be used to break the fall of Donald and Goofy.

"Look!" Jaydon said as he stopped next to me.

There was an explosion where his finger was pointing and we could see two figures flying from the explosion.

"Time to run." I said as I quickly started running with Sora and Jaydon right behind me.

I felt something hit my back hard enough that I landed face flat on the ground.

"OW!" came Jaydon's voice.

"Ugh." came Sora's response.

After they had gotten over the fact that they landed on top of us, Donald and Goofy both exclaimed at the same time, "The key!"

Then a huge rumbling started, as if a huge person was hungry.

Huge pillars of stone grew out of the ground.

When I say 'grew', I mean it was like watching a plant grow in fast forward.

Soldiers appeared on top of the pillars and more appeared, surrounding us.

I charged forward yelling, "FOR ERAQUS!" with Jaydon yelling right along with me.

I slashed the soldier into oblivion.

"FIRE!" I yelled as pointed Dawn of Hearts at a group of the soldiers.

I snarled when a group of soldiers surrounded me, cutting me off from the others.

"THUNDER, FIRE, BLIZZARD!" I yelled as I pointed both my Keyblades at separate Heartless.

Soon they were all gone.

Another rumbling started, and I quickly got into a battle stance.

Pieces of the monster fell out of nowhere and landed on the ground.

Soon, they began going together, to form the thing.

Last came the head which looked like a knight's helmet.

"FOR VEN!" I yelled as I charged to battle the monster.

I know weird battle cry. But, I kinda owed the kid.

I heard music playing, and I groaned.

But truthfully? I was grinning on inside.

"_It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death,_

_Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet,_

_I'd be willing bet that if we don't back down,_

_You and I will be the one's that are holding the Crown in the end._

_When it's over, we can say, 'Well done'."_

I sliced and fired spells as I sang the song.

"_But not yet, 'cause it's only begun._

_So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones_

_To fight this thing, until we've won._

_We drive on and don't look back,_

_It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past._

_All the things that we might've done wrong,_

_We could've been doing this all along!_

_Everybody with your fists raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight."_

Jaydon began joining me in singing the song as he also fought as if he would die if he stopped sending hearts to Kingdom Hearts.

"_Everybody with your fist raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight!_

_Stand beside, or step aside,_

_We're on the frontline!_

_And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore,_

_Step aside; you forgot what this is for._

_We fight to live, we live to fight,_

_And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry._

_We live our lives on the frontlines,_

_We're not afraid of the fast times._

_These days have opened up my eyes,_

_And now, I see where the threat lies!_

_Everybody with your fist raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight!_

_Stand beside, or step aside,_

_We're on the frontline!_

_Everybody with your fist raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight!_

_Stand beside, or step aside,_

_We're on the frontline!_

_We live our lives on the frontlines._

_We're not afraid of the fast times._

_We live our lives on the frontlines._

_We're not afraid-"_

I let out a scream that pierced the quiet.

"_We've got to lead the way!"_

I let out another scream, not as feral as the last.

"_We've got to lead the way!_

_Everybody with your fist raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight!_

_Stand beside, or step aside,_

_We're on the frontline!_

_Everybody with your fist raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight!_

_Stand beside, or step aside,_

_We're on the frontline!_

_Everybody with your fist raised high,_

_Stand aside on the frontline._

_Everybody, with your fist raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry!_

_Everybody, with your fist raised high,_

_Let me hear your battle cry tonight._

_Stand beside, or step aside,_

_We're on the frontline!"_

I stood, panting from the singing, screaming, and fighting.

The monster started trembling then a heart came out of where the head used to be, and floated up towards the sky.

The remainders of the thing disappeared in flashes of light.

…

"So, you were looking for us?" Sora asked when we had introduced Donald and Goofy and explained how we knew them.

They both nodded in unison.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade." Leon said.

Why is it that everything he says is always so cryptic? And how did he even get here in the first place? I didn't hear him come.

Yuffie gave a short nod at what Leon had said.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Goofy suggested. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Sora lowered his head to look at the ground. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi…"

"Of course." Donald said, while I put an arm on the younger boy's shoulders in an attempt to cheer him up.

His head popped up immediately.

Goofy leaned his head down to Donald to have a whispered conversation, while the rest of us looked around.

Next world was the Coliseum.

Of all of my friends that ended up here, the only one who could be able to survive in a place like that would have to some serious spirit.

And I knew just who met those standards.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Okay, sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that we're busy with A Day in the Life of the Organization.**

**By "we", I mean me and my sis.**

**Who is currently sleeping on the… floor?**

**O.o**

**What is she do- never mind.**

**If I ask, I'll get a weird response.**

**And, I went through the whole chapter just now, so I hope there are no typos or anything.**

**Ummm… Yeah.**

"**BOW YOUR HEADS LOW, ALL HAIL SHADOW!**

**BOW YOUR HEADS LOW, ALL HAIL SHADOW!"**

**If my sis saw that, she would nag me to stop singing the song.**

**But, it's so epic.**

"**All hail Shadow!**

**Heroes rise again!**

**Obliterating everything that's not your friend!**

**Nothing can stop you now, no ghosts to bring you down!**

**When there's nothing left to lose, you win!"**

**Ugh, my kindle's malfunctioning.**

**Curse the piece of technology.**

**Ology means the study of, so Technology is the study of Tech?**

**That made no sense. And I came up with it.**

**She just woke up.**

**And my kindle is STILL malfunctioning.**

**I think I'll sing for a bit.**

"**Happy, happy, joy, joy,**

**Happy, happy, joy, joy,**

**Happy, happy, joy, joy, YEAH!"**

**Ow, that hurt my hand.**

**Sorry to torture you guys with the "Happy, happy, joy, joy" song.**

**Review, and hope that my kindle works soon.**

**WORK YOU! *Glares at the kindle***

**See ya!**

**Review?**


	4. Because of Him

**Ch. 4: Because of Him**

**Hiya! I GOT GOOD NEWS!**

**I'M GOING TO GET THE CHECKERED WRISTBAND AND FINGER COVERS LIKE ROXAS HAS!**

**And it was good news for me, not for you.**

**Unless I felt like buying all of you something related to Kingdom Hearts.**

**But I would go bankrupt if I did.**

**So I can't.**

**And I ended up jailing a certain Paladin in AQW.**

**But you're not here to listen to me talk about Artix Entertainment, are you?**

**I don't have a lot of randomness for this authors note.**

**Except for that I'm not T. J., "I'm the whimpering of your heart,**

**A stabbing pain, a sudden start!"**

**No, I'm really T. J., and Axel says I need to stop singing.**

**But it's too much fun, especially when it's a Voltaire song.**

**Like "Almost Human", "If I Only Were a Goth", "When you're Dead", "When you're Evil", "Vampire Club", "BRAINS!", "The Churchyard", "Day of the Dead", "Day of the Dead AQW version", and many others.**

**Voltaire's genre is Gothic Country.**

**It's a new genre, if you people believe it doesn't exist.**

"**No one's gonna sigh with a tear in their eye,**

'**Cause no one's going to miss you when you're dead!"**

**Voltaire is just that epic.**

**Axel says I need to end it, so I don't own Kingdom Hearts or else Voltaire would show up and help Sora.**

**Song of the Chapter: "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Dedicated to Diana for listening. And for having the courage that I had not, to tell him how I really feel.**

**You rock, Demy. I hope I don't end up regretting my choice to tell you.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Go with them." Leon said. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

Sora had lowered his head to look at the ground again, "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" I asked.

I never liked maybes. Only yes or no.

"But you can't come with us looking like that." Donald said looking at Sora sternly. "Understand?"

I smiled a little, knowing what's coming next.

"No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" he asked.

Goofy lowered his head and smiled. "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Donald pushed his head away, and I just giggled.

"This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Sora asked.

It's so easy to tell that he was not happy.

We all waited.

I couldn't see his face, but I knew it was ridiculous.

I still remembered his expression when I first saw it while playing Kingdom Hearts I.

Donald and Goofy burst into uncontrollable laughter.

I couldn't help but start laughing as well.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said between laughs.

"It was." Jaydon told me.

"Remember when you smiled like him?" I asked as I leaned on his shoulder.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora decided.

Jaydon and I had decided that we're going where Sora goes.

"Donald Duck." Donald said as he held out his hand.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy said as he put his hand on top Donald's.

"I'm Sora." Sora said as he also put his hand on top of Goofy's.

"Kila." I said as I also put my hand on top of Sora's.

"Jaydon." He said as he put his hand on my own.

We had met them, but didn't have time for an introduction.

"All for one, one for all." Goofy said.

…

After we said our good-byes to Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith, we boarded their Gummi Ship.

It's not like I'm going tell them about how I can ride my Keyblades.

That's a secret for later.

I was sitting in the back, while Sora was up front with Donald and Goofy.

"Kila?" asked Jaydon softly.

I was staring into space again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Remember when Vanitas told Ventus that he used to be too broken to talk back?" he said carefully.

He knew that the subject of what Vanitas had said is a topic I preferred to leave alone.

"He had said 'You two used to be too broken to talk back'." Jaydon continued.

I knew what he was going to ask about.

"Was he talking about you, also?"

Here it was; the answer I had never given anyone before.

The reason I never remembered memories of when I was younger until that fateful day.

"Yes." I responded.

A lump formed in my throat.

I hadn't told anyone how he had ruined my life.

Xehanort.

"Why?" was his only question.

"Because, I had been Xehanort's apprentice." I sobbed. "That man had ruined my life."

With my feelings laid bare, I started sobbing and covered my face with my hands.

"Kila, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"I-it's okay." I whispered. "It wasn't your fault, it's his."

Because of you, I thought in my head.

I heard the music start playing and just lifted my head and wiped the tears away.

I took a deep breath and started.

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did,_

_I will not let myself,_

_Cause my heart so much misery."_

Jaydon knew the song, and sang the next part.

"_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard."_

I took up the song again.

"_I've learned the hard way,_

_To never let it get that far."_

My eyes narrowed as I sang the chorus, aiming it at the man who had ruined my entire life.

"_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._

_Because of you,_

_I am afraid._

_I lose my way,_

_And it's not too long before you point it out._

_I cannot cry._

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life._

_My heart can't possibly break,_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt._

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._

_Because of you,_

_I am afraid."_

I let Jaydon sing the next part, because my voice was killing me.

"_I watched you die,_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep."_

I took up the next part to let him rest.

"_I was so young._

_You should have known better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else,_

_You just saw your pain._

_And now I cry in the middle of the night,_

_For the same dang thing_

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you,_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't hurt._

_Because of you,_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything._

_Because of you,_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in._

_Because of you,_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty._

_Because of you,_

_I am afraid._

_Because of you._

_Because of you."_

I felt Jaydon's hand stroking the top of my head, as a way to say sorry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't have time, and I didn't even know about it, until that happened." I whispered.

"It's okay, he's gone," He whispered. "You can sleep."

I tried to protest, but I was extremely tired.

Before I closed my eyes, I saw Jaydon smile at me.

Maybe there are such things as happy endings, I thought before I left for the world of dreams.

"_You used to be too broken to talk back." Said a masked boy._

_After he spoke those words, two of the group of seven kids dropped to their knees._

"_KILA! VENTUS!" yelled a boy. He was clearly distressed._

_~Kila's memory~_

"_Please, Master!" a girl called out to a man who standing on a cliff. "I'm not strong enough!"_

_The man merely waved a hand to dismiss the plea._

"_If you will not fight, you will be sent off to another world worse than this one."_

_The girl was surrounded by creatures that crouched, completely focused on their prey._

_All of sudden, they leaped at the girl, and she got down in attempt to dodge them, but they all got her in the end._

"_You would rather be sent to another world than to embrace the darkness?" the man growled._

_He opened up a corridor and lifted the unconscious girl._

"_Here, you shall suffer in this world until I have deemed you worthy to serve the darkness." Then he disappeared into the corridor with the girl._

_~End Kila's memory~_

"_Kila, are you okay?" asked a boy, whose face was inches from her own._

"_I'm okay." She responded._

I can never tell them_, she thought. _They cannot be burdened with this secret.

"Kila? We're here." A voice said.

"Hm?" I asked.

"We're at the Coliseum."

Coliseum. Not the Keyblade Graveyard.

Just a dream of a memory.

"Do you think we're going to find another friend?" the voice asked.

It was Jaydon, and he was clearly happy at the chance to get his friends back.

"Yeah," I said. "and I think I know which one."

"Who?" he asked.

"Who else do you think has enough spirit to survive in a place like that?" I asked. His eyes widened in realization. "Porsha."

Of all of us, the ones who could survive here is me and Porsha.

"Well, let's go grab Luxy." I said as I grinned.

"I forgot that you called her Luxord." He laughed.

"Yeah, she was Luxord, I was Roxas, Amanda was Riku, David was Saïx, and Kaylien was Kairi."

He looked down at his hands when I mentioned Kaylien.

"Hey, what's in the past is gone," I said, trying to cheer him up. "It's not your fault she hates you."

"I know." He sighed.

Jaydon and Kaylien had a past together, long story Jaydon accidentally broke her heart, and she hated him ever since.

She doesn't understand why I still talk to him, when she told me the entire story.

But, really? I could never stop talking to him, or hate him.

And it's not because I care for him, it's just that we were friends since 5th grade.

But Amanda always teases me about it.

"Whoa!" Jaydon whispered when we had gotten out of the Gummi Ship and stood in front of a building that looked like a temple you would see in Greece.

Except for the two huge guys with swords in front.

I don't think that they have those in front of Greek temples.

I walked across the clearing, looking around, remembering when we met Hercules, Phil, and Zack.

I heard the tell-tale rustling of clothing, and saw a shadow move from the corner of my eye.

"_No one can ever sneak up on you."_ That's what the Master once told me.

Master Eraqus, not Yen Sid.

I turned in time to see a bit of cloth whip out of sight, behind a pillar.

"Wait here." I commanded the rest of the group.

Before they could protest, I ran to the pillar.

Once I reached the pillar, I barely had time to duck before a Keyblade's teeth embedded itself into another pillar nearby.

"Whoa! Watch yourself, Lux." I said as I got up.

My old friend looked at me as if she were seeing a ghost.

"You almost caught me there." I said, as if I were not almost killed by my own friend.

"Y-you're a-alive." She stuttered, her frizzy hair whipping in the wind.

"Surprisingly." I agreed.

I looked her up and down, to see how much she had changed over ten years.

She wore a shirt like mine, but pure black. The gleaming silver badge still on her chest. Over it, she wore a long black trench coat, that only Kingdom Hearts knew where she had gotten it. She wore black pants that ended at a bit over her knees.

"Kila," she said, while looking me over as if I might disappear. "Where is everyone else?"

"I found Jaydon, but I don't know about the rest."

She closed her eyes at that. "No sign of David?"

"None." I said. "But, come on. Everyone else is waiting."

She pulled her Keyblade, Fear's Hiss, out of the pillar and walked out into the open.

She waved at them. "Hey."

Jaydon looked more surprised than Porsha was when she saw me.

"Porsh?" he asked uncertainly.

She laughed. "You should see your face, Jay."

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, this is my friend Porsha." I said as I gestured to her. "She helped save Mickey, all those years ago."

They clearly remembered.

She walked up to Sora and held out her hand. "I'm Porsha, but you can call me Porsh."

"Sora." He said as he shook her hand.

Once she had introduced herself to Donald and Goofy, she approached me. "I've decided that I'm going to be best friends with Sora."

I merely laughed. "I knew I shouldn't have let you read _Darkness Dawns_. _Lisette!_" I teased.

She punched me lightly on the arm, "I'm not a French Immortal Guardian!" she said indignantly. "I'm a proud Keyblader."

"Keyblader?" Sora interrupted, having heard our entire conversation.

Porsha turned to him. "A Keyblader is a Keyblade Wielder. It's just a term that our Master used a lot. And he ended up drilling it into our heads." She took on a serious expression and mimicked Eraqus's voice. "'As a Keyblader you must keep the balance between light and darkness, and destroy any Heartless you see.'"

I laughed a bit with Porsha and Jaydon. "Anyways, shouldn't we go inside?" I gestured to the door.

"Sure." Porsha said.

I ran over to the door, and waited impatiently for the rest to come.

Porsha easily opened the doors, whether out of experience or that the door was actually really light, I don't know.

Once we walked in, I saw a really chubby satyr doing something in the corner.

"Umm…" Sora said, unsure of what to say.

"Good timing." The satyr said, still turned away from us. "Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

I shrugged, and walked over to the pedestal.

I put my hands on either sides and pushed my weight into it.

No movement.

"This thing weighs a ton!" I complained, walking back to my friends.

We walked up to the satyr again.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora said.

He froze. "What? Too heavy?" he slowly turned around, gesturing up at the sky as he did. "Since when have you been such a little-" he looked down at us. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?"

He jumped down and started marching around, as if he were going to lecture us. "This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only!" he walked up to Donald. "And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks."

Sora glared down at him.

I was tempted to show Phil exactly what I can do.

Goat meat is supposed to taste good, right?

Phil put his hands on his hips. "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over," he started walking again. "to fight ferocious monsters in the Coliseum."

Donald crossed his hands over his chest and held his head proudly. "You got heroes standing right in front of you."

Goofy put his arms on Sora, Porsha, Jaydon, and me, and then said, "Yup, They're real heroes, chosen by the Keyblade!"

Donald used his thumb to point at himself. "And we're heroes, too."

Phil looked surprised. "Hero? Those runts?" then he burst out laughing.

Phil really doesn't recognize us.

And looks like I may find out what goat meat tastes like sooner than I expected.

"What's so funny?" Jaydon demanded.

"We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora said.

Phil continued laughing. "Hey, if you can't even move this…"

Then he tried to push the pedestal himself.

I just stared.

"You can't call yourself…" he continued to try to push the pedestal, to no avail. "a hero!"

I just crossed my arms, and watched interestedly.

The exhausted satyr finally gave up. "Okay, so maybe it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do."

And he shakily got to his feet.

Err, hooves.

I'm still not used to that.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Wow. I was really close to start crying when I wrote Kila's past.**

**T.T IT WAS SAD!**

**Anyways, I have had an experience that fits the song "Because of You".**

**It's where I got my inspiration for this chapter.**

**You know the lyric, "Because of you, I am afraid"?**

**It's the same with me.**

**I don't want to waste your time with my own misery, but if you want me to tell you, message me about it. Or write a review.**

**I just had always grown up in an environment, where tears are a sign of weakness.**

**But, I won't waste your time with my daily life problems.**

**Just writing about it makes me want to cry.**

**Anyways, Axel is at the doctor so I have to wait until she comes back so she can read it over.**

**I hope you guys review, and I hope you didn't suffer a horrible childhood like I do.**

**Heh. Short Authors Note this time.**

**Review for Kagesaki-san! **

**See you guys later!**


	5. Hidden Feelings

**Ch. 5: Hidden Feelings**

**Heeey! It's me! Your favorite eccentric writer!**

**Unless you also like Mr. Poe.**

**Then I would be your second favorite eccentric writer.**

**But he was a really good horror writer.**

**And my sis just came in.**

**And she read everything I had just typed out loud.**

**She and Sora are having an argument that just turned into a tickling war.**

**Then into a sneak attack.**

**It is official.**

**I live with a bunch of psychos as family.**

**Crazy sociopaths.**

**They saw what I had typed, and they're not happy.**

**Anyhoodle, I GOT THE CHECKERED WRISTBAND AND FINGER COVERS LAST WEEK ON SATURDAY!**

**I'm wearing them right now.**

**And I have to say, no wonder Roxas could keep them on all day, once you get used to them, it's almost like they're not there.**

**Enough with the randomness, it's time to start the story again.**

**Don't own Kingdom Hearts, or else the song "Through the Fire and Flames" by "Dragon Force" would play in an epic battle.**

**Song of the Chapter: "Dirty Little Secret" by "The All American Rejects"**

**Dedicated to him for listening to Diana, and accepting it without question.**

**Thanks, man; you mean a lot to me for still talking to me even if she told you the truth.**

**You know who you are.**

**And I do too.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

We all watched as Sora annihilated innocent barrels, while the rest of us yelled encouragement.

"Poor barrels," I laughed. "Never knew what hit them."

"Ah, well, it's part of it." Responded Jaydon.

"Remember when I got the checkered wristband and finger covers that Roxas has?" I asked, a smile slightly appearing on my face.

He laughed, a smile appearing on his lips. "Yeah, I was so jealous."

"Well, I kinda did it to prove you wrong, that I can be Roxas."

"You sure did," he put his arm on my shoulders as we continued watching Sora. "You sure did."

After a bit, I saw Jaydon turn around and study my face.

I turned around to face him, and asked, "What? Did I do something?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I was wondering about something."

"While staring at me?"

"It was about you." He answered, while still staring at me.

"And it was about what?"

"How did you end up at Yen Sid's place?" he questioned.

"I don't know. One moment, I was watching Ven disappear, the next, I'm looking up at the sky, and I heard a door open to my side."

He looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't you 'nothing' me, Jaydon Macaw. I'm your best friend. Now tell me what's up."

He sighed in defeat. "It's just that—never mind. I need to talk to Porsha."

I watched as he stood up and shuffled towards Porsha.

Something was up with him, and I wanted to know what.

He was hiding something, but I'll ask Porsha about his secret.

His "Dirty Little Secret".

"_Let me know that I've done wrong,_

_When I've known this all along._

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you."_

Jaydon was still conversing with Porsha in whispers.

He hadn't even noticed the song.

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play._

_You are the only one that needs to know!_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_Dirty little secret."_

He did notice it.

And he was singing along to it.

Now, I just need to know what he was talking about.

"_Don't tell anyone, or you'll be just another regret._

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it._

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?"_

I was already sitting next to them while singing the song.

"_When we live such fragile lives,_

_It's the best way we survive._

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play._

_You are the only one that needs to know!_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_Dirty little secret._

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it._

_My dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside._

_Inside!_

_Those thoughts I can't deny._

_Can't deny!_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie._

_Won't lie!_

_And all I've tried to hide,_

_It's eating me apart._

_Trace this life out!"_

I lowered my voice to mere murmur.

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_Dirty little secret."_

Jaydon echoed it in a whisper.

"_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_Just another regret."_

I started singing again, but not in a murmur.

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_Dirty little secret._

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret._

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it._

_My dirty little secret._

_Dirty little secret._

_Dirty little secret._

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?"_

After the song was finished, I laid back.

"Oh!" I yelped when I realized I had laid on Jaydon.

Porsha was busy muffling her giggles.

"It's okay," Jaydon assured me as he tugged me back. "You can keep doing it."

I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment.

"If you two are done, let's go." Porsha giggled.

"Oh, shut up." I huffed.

…

"You know, you ain't bad, kid." Phil said as we all gathered around him and Sora.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Afraid not." Phil said as he put his hands on his furry hips.

We all freaked at those words.

"What!" I yelled.

"Two words:" Phil said as he held up two fingers. "You guys ain't heroes."

"That's four words, Phil." I pointed out.

"Come on!" Sora said while Phil turned around.

He had ignored what I said about the satyr's counting problems.

I just snorted at Phil, and walked towards the doors.

They all followed me, out the doors only to stop when we heard a voice from behind us.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

I could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Hades." I snarled quietly as I turned around.

There he was, god of the dead himself.

He wore a pure black toga, and his skin seemed to be a pale blue and his eyes were a yellow, not gold like Vanitas or anything.

Like he had died from freezing to death.

His hair was the usual flames, burning all day.

I wonder how it felt to have your hair be on fire all day.

"Who're you?" Donald asked as he pointed a finger at the kind of evil god.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess." he started walking towards us. "You want to enter the games, right?"

He put a hand on Sora's shoulder and the other on my own shoulder.

And, I swear this is true, I heard Jaydon give out a small growl.

Wonder why?

"Well, then, hey, get a load of this." Sora and I turned around so we could see his face.

He got his hand off my shoulder and held it out to Sora, and, in a burst of blue flames, appeared a pass.

"A pass?" asked Sora.

Of course, trust the weird guy with flaming hair that just appeared that gave you a pass so you can participate in the games.

Next thing you know, we'll be trusting Heartless and inviting them over for tea.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty." Hades said.

I quickly walked away from him, and stood near Jaydon.

Hades soon walked off into the shadows while Sora led us back into the lobby, barely containing his excitement.

"So happens when you trust the god of the dead." Porsha whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" asked Phil when Sora had given him the pass, smiling smugly.

"Can we enter the games now?" he asked.

"Well…" Please, Phil, say no. "I guess so." I hate you, Phil. "We start with the preliminaries!"

I hit my forehead with my palm and groaned.

This was going to be a long day.

…

Jaydon, Porsha, and I were all sitting in the audience.

We had opted not to compete in the games.

Well, more like I had declined, Jaydon followed me, and Porsha wanted to, but I talked her out of it.

"GO SORA!" Porsha cheered when said boy beat the Heartless.

We all walked over to where Phil was talking to Sora, and soon, he passed by.

He turned his pale face that was framed by pale blonde spikes towards us.

Cloud.

He kept staring, while I kept a look of defiance on my own face.

"He was SO wearing Vincent's cape." I whispered to Porsha when he had passed.

She just giggled a bit in response.

…

"Who's Sora up against?" Jaydon asked.

I was sitting next to him while his arm was resting on my shoulders.

"Cloud." Porsha answered.

Soon the match began and we were all yelling encouragement and battle strategies at Sora.

Soon, Cloud was on his knees, and we were jumping and celebrating like lunatics.

I laughed when I saw Phil jumping up and down.

I was really scared when Sora was fighting Cloud.

I was biting on the skin near my nails again.

Cloud got up shakily and looked up.

_**BOOM!**_

I swore as loud as I could.

"I forgot about Cerberus!" I yelled.

"C'mon!" Jaydon called as he summoned Rage of Kingdom Hearts. "We have to help them!"

I jumped down from the stands when I saw Cerberus bend down, but then go back up as if he were rearing like a horse.

"Herc!" Phil and I called in unison.

"Phil, get them out of here!" he yelled from where he was lifting up the three-headed dog.

We quickly ran from the scene, and into the lobby.

"Whew, that was close!" Phil said as he bent down slightly. "That was Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him." He explained while panting slightly.

"But then again, maybe not… This doesn't look good." He said.

"You… kidding?" I gasped. "Cerberus could… tear Terra… apart."

Porsha nodded in agreement.

Sora walked over to the entrance to the arena.

"Kid, you're not going into the arena? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

"I'm not afraid." Sora said. "You can judge whether I'm hero material or not."

"Careful, kid!" Phil called as Sora walked through the entrance with the rest of us following.

I saw Hercules being backed into the wall by Cerberus, and, slung over his shoulder, was a knocked out Cloud.

Cerberus turned all three of his heads to look at us, while Hercules got away with Cloud.

"Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" Phil called.

I had run after Hercules because I was the best by far at healing wounds, and who knows what happened to Cloud.

That and, Jaydon had pushed me towards that direction.

I ran into Hercules as he laid Cloud on the ground.

"Kila?" he asked as he recognized me.

"Yep." I responded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm best at healing so I thought I'd help with Cloud." I said as I pulled a Hi-potion out of my pocket.

"Alright." He said.

…

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes." Phil read off of a paper he had in his hands. "And confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further—"

"Hey!" Donald yelled. "What do you mean 'Junior Heroes'?"

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said as he crossed his arms in front of his chubby chest.

"So, what does it take?" asked Goofy.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves." Hercules said in a much kinder tone than Phil. "Just the way that I did." He stared into space, remembering.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora said.

Phil sighed. "There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first."

"Okay, we'll be back." Sora said as we started walking towards the exit.

As we walked across the clearing, I saw Cloud sitting on the steps.

"Hey," I said, jolting him out of whatever he was thinking of. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He had used a Cura of mine to get him to wake up.

The blonde looked up at us. "Yeah." He said.

"So, why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked.

Cloud put his hands on top of each other and rested his head on them. He closed his eyes. "I'm looking for someone." He said. "Hades promised to help." He got up to his feet. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired."

"No one can control the darkness," I said, remembering the fate I thought I was doomed to. "It swallows them eventually."

He nodded at me, and then tilted his head to look at the sky.

"I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it." Sora said as Cloud looked down at the younger boy. "I'm searching too." Then, he gestured to the rest of us. "We're all searching."

"For your light?" Cloud asked.

Sora merely nodded.

He walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

"Don't loose it." He said as he dropped something into Sora's hand.

He started walking off.

"How about a rematch sometime?" Sora asked as he turned around to face him. "Fair and square, no dark powers involved." He called as he waved his hand.

The blonde tilted his head slightly and brushed his hair with his hand. "I think I'll pass." Then he continued on his way.

Before we walked into the Gummi Ship, I came up with an excuse.

"Hey, guys. I think I left my bracelet back over there." I said as I started running off. "I'll be right back!"

I started running, looking for him.

"Cloud!" I yelled as I finally found the blonde.

He turned around to face me.

"I want you to know," I gasped. "That no matter how dark the darkness is, there's always a bit of light shinning in the distance. It just takes time to reach it."

The older man gave me a smile then threw something into the air, where I caught it.

"Thanks." He said.

"The name's Kila." I said quickly.

He nodded. "Thank you, Kila, for your words." Then he disappeared into the shadows.

I looked at what he had given me.

It was a small silver bracelet, which had all sorts of strange symbols as the charms.

"Thanks, Cloud." I whispered to myself as I put it on.

"Kila! Come on!" a voice yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back, running towards the ship.

Towards another world.

Towards another friend.

Towards finding out what Jaydon was talking to Porsha about.

I grinned when I thought about what it might have been.

I'm about to find out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Okay, done with this chappie.**

**On to the next one!**

**What do you think Jaydon was talking to Porsha about?**

**I already know, but I want to see if you guys have put it together.**

**Or else you have no idea about what I talking, or writing, about and are completely blind.**

**I got nothing really to say, except for one thing.**

**CLOUD IS EMO! I'M SORRY, HE STRIKES ME AS EMO!**

**There, call me a psychopath.**

**But it's late, and I'm tired, and I'll probably post this up in the morning because Ax needs to read it over.**

**Drop a review, I know there are more readers out there, I just want you to say something.**

**I don't care if it's all about yelling at me for no reason, just drop a review.**

**And guess what Jaydon and Porsha were talking about.**

**SEE YA!**


	6. Unknown Voices

**Ch. 6: Unknown Voices**

**Hey. I'm kinda depressed right now because of my sister's manga strip, "Apologies". It's so sad.**

**T.T**

**IT'S TOO DEPRESSING! I CAN HEAR "IRIDESCENT" PLAYING IN MY HEAD!**

**T.T**

**Poor Sravv. I would forgive you.**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. But, I was crying. It was that sad.**

**Okay, I gotta get myself together. Anyhoodle, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. As most of you know, my sister's and my computer caught a virus, it's okay now but kinda shaky, so we decided to buy a laptop. And it took a bit. We got one for like $350 at Best Buy. It's a 14 inch, Dual Core, by AMD.**

**But, I can't advertise laptops to you guys. But, it's the same as a Core by Intel, just cheaper.**

**Its name is Festus. It's Latin for happy.**

**I got no snarky comments or randomness, but I ask of all of you, have a moment of silence to honor Sravv. Just a moment whether you do it when you're going to bed, read this right now, or when you're doing chores. Just stop for a moment and think, what if you were a clone that was used to do something you didn't want to do. That's all I ask of you.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or else Sravv would show up.**

**Song of the chapter: "One-X" by "Three Days Grace"**

**Dedicated to Sravv. You touched a part of my heart that very few have gotten to. I hope my sister does decide to put your story up for the world. I forgive you Sravv, and I know Roxas and Sora will too.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I looked across the room where Jaydon and Porsha were having a whispered conversation. They spoke so low, even I couldn't hear them.

I thought back to the Coliseum where Jaydon and Porsha were talking about something.

Looking at them, I felt a stab of bitter emotion hit my heart. It was… Jealousy? I wasn't jealous! Why would I be? They're just talking, nothing else!

_You know you're jealous,_ said a sly voice in my heart. _Why don't you just eliminate th-_

No. I had to keep the Darkness within check. If I listened to it, it would consume me, turning me into a Heartless. No one could control the Darkness.

I heard footsteps approaching me from behind.

"Err… Kila?" a voice asked, unsure of approach.

I didn't respond.

"Kila? I need to talk to you." The person put a hand on my shoulder.

Slowly, I tore my gaze from Jaydon and Porsha and turned my head to look at the hand on my shoulder then look up into a familiar face framed by brown spikes.

Silently, I gestured for him to sit next to me on the couch-like seat.

He quickly scampered over to sit down, removing his hand from my shoulder.

He stared at his hands, embarrassed for some reason.

"Well?" I finally asked.

"It's just… I don't know what to do!" He confessed. "It feels like…"

"Like the weight of the worlds rest on your shoulders?" I asked, knowing what he felt. "Like there's no one else like you?"

He sighed. "You… You wouldn't understand."

"Do you feel like you're all alone in this world?" a voice asked.

Jaydon and Porsha had come over, attracted by mine and Sora's conversation.

"As if no one else understands?" Porsha continued.

Sora nodded his head sadly.

Silently, I cursed Porsha for saying those words as I heard the music playing.

"_Do you think about_

_Everything you've been through?" _I asked Sora

"_You never thought you'd be so depressed._

_Are you wondering_

_Is it Life or Death?_

_Do you think that there's no one like you?"_

"_We are, we are, we are." _Porsha and Jaydon both sang in unison in the background.

"_We are the ones." _I sang as I stood up from my seat.

"_We get knocked down." _I sang as Porsha lightly shoved me to the ground.

"_We get back up." _I jumped back up and stood on my seat as I sang.

"_And stand above the crowd._

_We are one." _I hopped down from my seat to preform it again.

"_We are the ones." _Porsha sang as I got ready to push her.

"_We get knocked down." _I gently pushed her to the ground.

"_We get back up." _Porsha sang as she did a complicated twist of her body and she jumped up.

"_And stand above the crowd." _We all stood up on our chairs and sang the lyric together.

"_We are one." _Jaydon sang.

"_The life I think about,"_ Jaydon admitted as we all jumped down with Sora watching our performance.

"_Is so much better than this._

_I'd never thought I'd be stuck in this mess." _He shook his head.

"_I'm sick of wondering_

_Is it Life or Death?_

_I need to figure out who's behind me."_

"_We are, we are, we are." _Both Porsha and I sang in unison.

"_We are the ones." _I sang.

"_We get knocked down." _Jaydon sang as I playfully pushed him over.

"_We get back up." _He sang as he jumped up.

"_And stand above the crowd." _Porsha sang as we all got up.

"_We are one." _We all sang in unison.

"_We are the ones." _I sang as I jumped down.

"_We get knocked down." _I continued as Jaydon carefully pushed me down and I just jumped up with a smile.

"_We get back up._

_And stand above the crowd._

_We are one." _We all sang as we stood once.

"_We stand above the crowd." _Jaydon and Porsha sang as we still stood on the seats, I was silent, waiting to come in.

"_We stand above the crowd._

_We stand above the crowd._

_We stand above the crowd._

_We stand above the crowd._

_We stand above the crowd."_

"_We are the ones!" _ I interrupted.

"_We stand above the crowd." _They continued singing.

"_We get knocked down!_

_Get back up!" _I sang as they plowed on.

"_We stand above the crowd."_

"_We are the ones!" _I continued singing, closing my eyes.

"_We stand above the crowd."_

"_We get knocked down!_

_Get back up!"_

"_We stand above the crowd." _I finally joined them in singing.

"_We stand above the crowd._

_We stand above the crowd."_

I got off the seat and sat back down on it, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion.

"Whoa." Sora said as he stared at us with his eyes wide.

"You get used to it." I waved a hand for him to go. "Leave. I need to rest."

Sora stared for a few more heart beats, and then he got up and walked out.

"'Night guys." I called out sleepily.

They waved to show that they understood.

I closed my eyes and started drifting off to the world of dreams.

"If only you knew…" was the last thing I heard before sleep overpowered me.

"_Master!" A girl called out as she ran up a spiral staircase and ran through portals, until she reached a door._

_Before she raised her fist to knock, the door swung open, revealing a man with wide eyes, and a long beard that went down to his waist. Perched on his head, was a pointed hat with stars on it._

"_You do know you do not need to call me 'Master'?" he asked._

_The girl bowed her head respectively for a second then looked up, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears from memories._

"_It's what I used to call Master Eraqus." She responded, a tear tracing its way down her cheek onto the floor._

"_Child, don't cry." The man said as he pulled her in for a hug. "You're new, and the pain will eventually fade."_

_The girl sobbed into the elder man's chest. "I-it's just… M-master Eraqus was killed by…" more tears poured out of her eyes. "Terra."_

_The man stiffened. Eraqus couldn't have been murdered by his own apprentice! The girl must have been mistaken._

_The man sighed as he let go of her. "I know that in the twenty-four hours that you have been here, I have been gone. And, I'm afraid I must leave again."_

_The girl wiped the tears from her face and nodded her head._

_The man walked to the door and stopped and turned to face her. "May I ask, for Eraqus never told me, what is your name?"_

_The girl looked up to the man. "Kila." She responded._

_The man gave her a smile. "Make yourself at home, Kila."_

I looked up. I wasn't awake. But, underneath me was a huge glass portrait of…

Me?

I looked peaceful in the picture. I was holding both Mockingjay and Dawn of Hearts.

In the background was The Land of Departure. I looked at the small circles that showed my friends and loved ones.

I saw Ventus' face, Aqua's, Terra's, Jaydon's, Porsha's, David's, Kaylien's, Amanda's, Master Eraqus', and Master Yen Sid.

"Whoa." I whispered as I took in the portrait.

"I brought you here." Said a voice from behind me.

"Who's there?" I cried as I turned around.

No one.

"You know me," the voice said. "I can't show myself, but I managed to get enough energy for this."

The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, yet nowhere.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You know me," it repeated. "But, I fear you may have forgotten. I need to talk to you, Kila. So I caused your sleepiness, so we can talk."

I decided to sit down, cross legged. "So talk."

"You know that we all need the Keyblade's chosen one. But, he is going to need training."

I widened my eyes. "You want _me _to train him?" I asked.

"No," the voice said. "I _need _you to train him. Please do so, for I'm running short on time."

"Wait," I said. "Can't you give me a hint on who you are?"

"Kila," the voice laughed. "You have the answer in your pocket. Remember, train the chosen one, and never heed the Darkness. But, beware, the closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."

"Wait!" I cried, jumping to my feet. "Give me another hint!"

But the voice had gone.

"Great." I said. "Just great. Now how do I get out of here?"

I decided to sit down and think until my body decided to wake up.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yay for weird endings! I didn't think it would end like that, but oh well.**

**Poor Kila. Stuck there because I felt like doing that to her.**

**And only I know who was talking to her! HEHEHE!**

**I gave a small hint, and only I know what the voice meant by Kila having "the answer in her pocket".**

**GAH! I WANT TO TELL YOU, BUT I CAN'T!**

**Mood swings. Everyone has them.**

**And, my sis just posted up the first chapter in Sravv's story.**

**SRAVV I FORGIVE YOU EVEN IF I STIILL DON'T FORGIVE NAMINÈ FOR MESSING WITH SORA'S MEMORIES!**

**Like I said. Mood swings. Everyone has them.**


	7. Old Wounds

**Ch. 7: Old Wounds**

**Hey. I just got back from a concert that they were doing in a park, and my friend India, dubbed Xion, came with us.**

**And we were **_**skipping in public.**_** Now, I feel ridiculous yet oddly satisfied.**

**We were skipping hand-in-hand with random people staring at us like we were crazy.**

**Last I checked, I'm not crazy.**

**Dang, I am.**

**It was funny, because now we want to go to Baskin Robins and ask for Sea Salt Ice Cream. When they say no, I'm going to say, "You disgust me."**

**Anyhoodle, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or I would be spammed with emails.**

**Dedicated to Tomix. I went insane wanting to tell you not to trust Aspar. And now, I fear that you may pay the price. Aspar was never meant to be trusted.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I looked down at the iridescent portrait beneath me.

Slowly, I reached into my pocket and closed my fingers around it.

I hadn't touched it in a while.

Suddenly, I saw a faint light out in the distance. It seemed to grow bigger and bigger by the second.

"What the-?" I asked.

The light completely consumed me, and I felt like I was falling down a huge hole that had no end.

"_C'mon, Kila!" cheered a group of kids._

"_You can beat him!" encouraged a blue haired woman._

"_Thanks, Aqua." Said a girl who was getting ready to fight an elder man with slightly spikey hair and blue eyes._

"_C'mon." the man said. "Are we gonna spar, or what?"_

"_Sure, Terra." Responded the smirking girl. "Then, we'll see who'll win."_

_The battle started, and it was hard to say who was going to win, both were equaled in stamina, but the elder man had brute strength on his side, while the younger girl had magic and strategy._

_But, suddenly, everything went wrong._

_The elder man sliced downwards and the girl failed to block it as the Keyblade's wickedly sharp teeth sliced a gash in her chest._

_It all seemed to go slowly as the girl looked downwards at her chest and slowly fell back._

_The man panicked, scared that he had accidentally killed her._

_A boy ran from the stunned group and ran towards the fallen girl._

"_KILA!" he yelled as he reached her side._

"_Ven…" the girl said weakly. "Is it… bad?"_

"_It's okay," the blonde boy assured. "You're going to live."_

_The girl laughed weakly. "Don't make promises when you can't keep them."_

"_No." The boy said defiantly as he ripped off his jacket and shirt and pressed the cloth against the wound. "I won't let you."_

_She looked at his face. "I know."_

"_AQUA!" the boy screamed at the terrified woman. "Help!"_

_She ran over to the fallen girl with the rest of the group behind her._

"_I don't have a Cura!" she screeched, distressed._

"_I'll go get Master Eraqus!" said a blonde haired girl as she ran in the direction._

"_Who went?" asked the fallen girl as she held the blonde boy's hand._

"_It was Kaylien." Said the boy as he held her hand with one hand and pressed the cloth on the wound with his other hand._

"_MOVE ASIDE!" commanded a voice as almost everyone stood aside to let the man through._

"_What happened, Ventus?" the man asked Ven._

"_It was an accident, Master." Responded Ven as he looked up into his Master's face. "Her chest…" he gestured to the wound._

_The man's face became filled with fury._

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a potion._

"_It's going to sting." He warned the girl as he pulled the top off._

_She squeezed Ven's hand as he gently stroked it._

_Slowly, the man poured the potion on her wound when Ventus had removed his makeshift bandage._

_The girl screamed and cried in agony._

"_Stop!" screamed Ventus as he tried to move the arm. "You're hurting her!"_

"_It's okay." Soothed the man as he continued and the girl kept screaming and crying. "The pain will fade."_

_Soon, the man ceased pouring the potion, and the girl went silent, giving out small whimpers._

_Where the gash used to be, was a long scar that went from the left side of her chest, to the right side of her waist, making a slanted line._

_She looked up and looked at the group. "Where's Jaydon?" she asked quietly._

"_He's not here." Ventus replied as he held her hands in his own. "He went to Yen Sid's for training in magic."_

_She tried to get up, but Eraqus stopped her. "No," he said. "You need to rest."_

"_Don't tell him." She pleaded._

"_Who?" Eraqus looked confused._

"_Don't tell Jaydon." She said._

"_Don't worry, child." The man said as he lifted her up, with Ventus standing up with him._

_The Master gave Terra a glance that said, "I will speak to you later"._

_Soon, he placed the girl on her bed._

"_Watch over her, Ventus." Eraqus said to his apprentice._

_Ventus nodded and sat on the edge of her bed when Eraqus closed the door as he left._

"_Is he gone?" the girl asked._

_Ventus smiled at her. "Yeah, he's gone."_

_She sat up and looked at the torn shirt she was wearing._

_She caught Ven staring at the cut, and he turned away, his face bright red._

"_Hey, Ven." She said teasingly. "If you're done staring, can you grab a shirt from my closet?"_

_Ventus huffed at her, and he stood up and walked to her open closet where he found ten pairs of the same clothing._

_He turned around and looked at the girl with an eyebrow raised as she just shrugged._

_Soon, he returned with a shirt._

"_Thanks." She said as she took it and gave Ventus a meaningful glance._

_He blushed again and walked out the door._

"Kila?" I heard a voice call.

I kept my eyes closed and groaned. "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you?"

I opened my eyes and found Jaydon looking down at me.

"What?" I asked irritably.

He looked surprised. "I just wanted to talk to you."

I sat up, stretching my arms. "Shoot."

"Well, I was talking to Porsha." He began. "And she said you were hurt once when I wasn't there."

I turned my head to find Porsha staring at me.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed.

I gave her a glare then turned back to Jaydon.

"Yeah, I was."

He looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then you would've murdered Terra." I responded.

His eyes filled with a furious fire. "Terra hurt you?" he seethed.

I gave him a gentle smile. "It was an accident. Terra never meant to hurt me."

"When did it happen? What happened?" he asked.

"It was just a scratch." I said.

Yup. Just a scratch. That left a scar that won't fade.

He didn't look convinced, but he got up and said, "I'm going up front to see which world we're going to."

I watched him go, and then I turned to Porsha.

She was busy polishing her Keyblade, Fear's Hiss.

I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Porsh." I said casually.

She nodded in response.

I looked at the Keychain. It was a pure black stone, polished to look like a mirror. But, instead of seeing your reflection, you see your biggest fear. When I looked inside, I saw numerous things.

_Jaydon, broken and on the ground bleeding, his eyes glazed over. Vanitas standing over him, laughing at the sight of him dead._

_Ventus, his eyes also glazed over, his own Keyblade impaled where his heart was. Xehanort standing over his dead body, laughing at his dead apprentice._

I shook my head, clearing it of the images.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you." I said, slightly shaken from the disturbing images.

"Okay, I'm sorry for telling, but he was going to find out!" she said, far too quickly for me to catch.

I looked at her, confused. "What?"

She buried her face in the rag she was holding. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not." I said as I tugged the rag out of her grip, and began to polish Mockingjay.

She looked at me, confusion smeared all over her face. "You're not?"

I laughed as I rubbed the teeth. "Of course not!"

"Sooo, you're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I?" it was my turn to be confused.

"Well, you did say that you were going to kill Terra when he pranked you." She pointed out.

I waved a hand. "Nonsense. I was joking."

"The way you held Mockingjay to his neck didn't seem like it."

"Wait." I thought back. "Which prank are you talking about?"

"All of them."

"No. There was one where I just chased him around for making me think that Ven was really sick."

She smiled dryly. "If I recall, you were yelling," she took in a deep breath. "'TERRA! I'M GOING TO FLIPPING KILL YOU! I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY TEETH! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!'"

I thought about it and smiled. "Oh yeah. I did."

She shook her head. "I wish Mrs. Kcnir didn't get you started on the 'Maze Runner' series, and the 'Hunger Games' series. Then you wouldn't threaten to rip out Terra's throat, and get questioned by the Master about where you got the threats."

"Hey, the 'Maze Runner' is awesome." I argued in its defense. "Thomas and the Grievers are epic. I loved how the Gladers finally fought back at WICKED."

She gave me a strange look. "The book was gory. Lots of people died."

"Yeah, but-" I cut off when I felt the entire Gummi Ship jerk, and then start falling.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I cried as Porsha and I were thrown to the wall which had now become the floor.

"I don't know!" she cried as I felt something hit the back of my neck.

My vision completely went black.

"_Remember," a smiling boy said. "no matter what it seems like, you're never alone. We're always here for you."_

"AAHHH!" I screamed as I suddenly was awoken.

I was looking down at a wooden roof that was rushing to greet me.

I stretched out my arms to protect my head.

Bad mistake.

As my arms broke through the flimsy wood, I heard a loud snap and felt pain explode in my right arm.

I snarled as I fell down on the floor.

"Now, this getting ridiculous." I growled as I looked at my arm that was bent at unnatural angle. "Now, I break it. When it used to be cuts and bruises."

"Kila?" asked a voice from the shadows.

My lips pulled back to reveal my bared teeth.

"Who goes there?" I snarled.

"It's me." Then he stepped out into the light.

I gasped.

"No. Way." I said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay, I just love cliffhangers! Don't you?**

"**Then my brothers and sisters and I can take revenge on the whole planet!"**

**GAH! *Slams head into the wall* SHUT UP KADAJ!**

**Sorry. I saw Final Fantasy VII Advent Children last night.**

**I WANNA GLOMP DENZEL SO BADLY!**

**Okay, I had that outta the way.**

**But, I got a few lines from the Remnants of Sephiroth stuck in my head.**

**I HATE YOU, KADAJ! YOU MADE DENZEL DRINK THE WATER!**

**Yeah… I now hate Kadaj. And I forgot his name multiple times yesterday.**

**Anyways, see ya later!**


End file.
